Past Regrets
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: From poison to floods, from Bo being paralyzed to Tyler getting arrested for possession of illegial moonshine. Tyler and Bo can never stay out of trouble for long. Part 2 of the Like Father, Like Son Trilogy.
1. The Discussion

**The Dukes of Hazzard**

**Title: Past Regrets**

**Author: Numb3rsfan**

**Betaed: No**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: None**

**Author's Notes: The charactor of Tyler Roy Gordon/Duke, and the adventures contained in this trilogy were originaly thought up by Numb3rsfan and Bo Schneider.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes. Never have and never will.**

**Summary: From poison to floods, from Bo being paralyzed to Tyler getting arrested for possession of illegal moonshine. Tyler and Bo can never stay out of trouble for long! This is the 2 part in the Like Father, Like Son Trilogy.**

Last Time...

Flashbacks from Like Father,Like Son Chapter 10

"I hate interference," Kyle said as he glared at Bo and Luke, "and I hate country hicks like you who think they have the right to brainwash my son!"

"If we're talkin' about brainwashin', what do you think yer doin' to him?!" Bo said, raising his voice slightly as he took a step towards Kyle.

-----

Finally after several seconds, Bo picked himself up and moved away from the now dead form of Kyle Gordon. Bo backed up against the wall, now in shock at having killed a man, even if it was in self defense.

----

Luke licked his lips, before he cleared his throat and said, "Bo, I hate ta bring this up so soon after...well...after what happened, but, ya do realize that after Ty gets better that he's gonna be goin to an orphanage, or into foster care."

--------

Wiping his tears away, Bo looked at Neal and said, "Mr. Young, I want to adopt Tyler."

-------

"Ty, you already have a home...with me, my cousin's an my uncle." Bo said calmly.

"You...you mean.." Tyler said, not believing Bo, until the young Duke boy smiled and nodded his head.

"I jus couldn't let you go Ty, so I did the only thing a good friend would do...I adopted you." Bo said.

--------------

And now, the beginning of Past Regrets...

Chapter One

Two weeks had passed since the night when Bo Duke broke the news to Tyler. Two weeks had passed since Kyle's death, and never once did Tyler ever feel any sorrow over that.

After spending a grand total of six days in the hospital, he had finally been allowed to go home, but what Tyler didn't know was that Bo had had a very lengthy conversation with the doctors, discussing Tyler's cancer and whether it could be removed or not.

The doctors had tried to disuade Bo, telling him that it was very dangerous, almost next to impossible to even attempt to do any type of surgery to remove Tyler's brain tumer that he had as a result from his cancer, but Bo would not be disuaded, so now after two weeks of continuous conversations and scans, Bo was now finalizing Tyler's surgery.

From the minute Tyler had gotten home, Bo had watched him like a hawk, to try and judge for himself, just how far the cancer had spread. For the first few days Tyler had been fine because he had mostly stayed in bed, but the very next day after he had been allowed out of bed, Tyler had begun to laze around, complaining, and acting like he was tired. After 48 hours of this, Bo had desided to step up his conversations with the doctors, before it was to late.

Bo sighed and hung up the phone that was in the farmhouse kitchen. Tyler was outside, sitting on the porch, watching Luke work on the General. Daisy was at work at the wildly popular Boars Nest, and Uncle Jesse was in the living room, flipping through the morning paper. Rubbing his neck, Bo walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch that set not four feet from Uncle Jesse's chair.

"What'd the doctors say?" Jesse asked as he looked at his youngest nephew kindly. "Tyler's surgery is scheduled fer Tuesday." Bo said as he glanced outside to make sure Tyler was alright.

"Tuesday? That's two days away!" Jesse said, not believing that something so important as this surgery could only be two days away.

Bo nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the slight knot that had formed there.

"Dr. Kim said the sooner the better. Ty's had that tumer fer the past six months, an it's jus' recently started ta get bigger. Dr. Kim said it's the size of an orange right now." Bo said.

"An orange? Oh my gosh!" Jesse said, slightly disbelieving. He had never heard of any tumer getting that big before. With worry shining in his aged eyes, Jesse glanced outside to see the twelve year old boy climb in to the General, and rev it's engine for Luke.

"I'm gonna take em' back to the hospital tomorrow. Doc's said that they need ta put a shunt in ta his brain the day 'fore the operation, ta releave the pressure around the tumer." Bo said, reciting word-for-word what Dr. Kim had told him over the phone.

Jesse nodded his head and watched as Bo got up and went outside.

Bo walked over to the General slowly. He watched as Tyler revved the General's engine, while Luke tried to find the reason why the engine seemed to be a little off.

"Again, Ty." Luke said. Seconds later, the General's powerful engine was revved again.

Bo watched as Tyler smiled, and wondered what Tyler's face would be like in two days. Would it be happy and carefree? Would it be lax from being in a coma, or would it be grey and pasty because of Tyler's death? Bo didn't want to think about the last part, he couldn't think of the fact that Tyler could, and very well might die in the operation.

"Hey Bo!"

Bo looked up and smiled at Luke as he walked the rest of the way over to his cousin, and his son.

"How's the General holdin' up?" Bo asked, leaning over and looking at the inner workings of the beloved car.

"Jus...about...got it!" Luke said, tighting a bolt before he and his cousin straightened. Luke reached up and slammed the hood of the General back down before he put the tools away and wiped his hands on the grease rag.

"Wanna take er' for a spin?" Tyler asked hopefully as he looked out of the driver's side window. Luke looked at Bo for a second, before he walked over to the General.

Tyler saw the slight frown on Luke's face, and the hopeful spark in Ty's eyes faded, until Luke said, "Scoot over Ty, I'm drivin'."

Immediately Tyler moved to the back seat as Luke climbed in to the General. Once comfortably seated in the car, Luke looked out the window and waved to Bo, who was still standing where Luke had left him.

"Come on Bo, get a move on!" Luke said, waving him over. Sighing, Bo walked over to the General and climbed in to the passenger side of the car.

Luke could tell that something weighed heavily on his cousin's mind, but he didn't press Bo to tell him anything, because he knew the kind of temper Bo had when he was pressed in to a corner.

Many times that Luke had gotten his head and hand bit off from Bo's temper, flashed through Luke's mind in a split second.

"Well Luke, ain't we goin'?" Bo asked when Luke didn't move for several seconds. Luke snapped out of his reverie and looked over at Bo for a second, before he faced front.

Luke stomped hard on the accelerator, and the General's tires started to spin really fast. Smoke came from the friction of the spinning tires, before the General shot off, down the road.

Trees whizzed by the General, looking like nothing more than mere shadows. Leaves were stirred up in the General's wake as they tore along the ever loved back roads of Hazzard County.

Several minutes after leaving the farm, the Dukes roared through speed trap number 2, where Rosco was sitting in his patrol car, munching on a stale PB & J, and some hot coffee, while Flash was snoozing in the backseat. The second the General whizzed by, Rosco dropped his coffee in to his lap, burning himself.

"YEAOWWWW! Oh, them Duke boys!" Rosco said in pain as he shook his PB & J covered fist at them.

Starting up his car, Rosco roared off in hot pursuit of the General.

Glancing in the side mirror of the General, Luke saw Sheriff Coltrane's car approaching.

"Jus' guess who we picked up, cousin. The one an only sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane." Luke said as he physically glanced back.

"Well you jus gonna sit there, or are ya gonna lose em'?" Bo asked jokingly, while Luke shot him a look.

Luke floored the General and took him out of second gear. The General shot forward, topping 160 as they hit a hill. In seconds the General was airborn, flying over a few trees, and a lean-to tent that was set up. The General landed safely a few feet away. Stopping the General, Luke, Bo and Tyler looked back at watched as Rosco's patrol car also flew through the air, but poor Rosco didn't have his pilot's lisence, so when his car came down, his foot was still on the accelerator. The patrol car shot forward, just missing the lean-to, but smashing right in to the outhouse which sat a few feet away from the lean-to.

Pieces of broken boards and a few other unmentionables coated the police car, Sheriff Coltrane, and Flash.

"Oh, oh, that was a horrendous crash." Rosco muttered as he took a big wiff of air and nearly gagged.

Flash, however and clammored out of the car and was on the ground sneezing as she dashed around, looking for some water or anything to get the smell out of her fur.

Back in the General, Bo, Luke and Tyler were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Well, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go." Luke said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and proceeded on down the road.

He drove on for several minutes before he took a few lost, or forgotten roads to a small lake.

Parking the car, Luke got out and went over to the shore, while Bo turned to Tyler, who was curled up in the backseat, asleep.

Reaching over, Bo shook Tyler's shoulder gently as he said, "Ty, wake up, I need to talk to ya."

Slowly Tyler opened his eyes and sat up. He covered his mouth as he yawned, before looking at Bo.

"What is it, dad? What's wrong?" Tyler asked when he saw Bo's face.

"I talked with your doctors." Bo began.

"Yeah? What'd them jerks gotta say?" Tyler asked.

Bo gave Tyler a look at using the word 'jerk', but he, almost immediately softened his face.

"Since yer brain tumer is gettin' worse, I got them doc's to schedule an operation to try an remove it." Bo said.

"I thought they couldn't." Tyler replied, slightly confused.

"Well, they said it's almost impossible to get to, but, I got em' to go ahead an try." Bo said.

"Oh." Tyler said, looking down at the floor for a second as he thought about the upcoming operation.

"It's very dangerous. You could die." Bo said sadly as he tried to keep his tears at bay, while he looked at his son.

"Don't worry dad, I won't die." Tyler said with a slight smile as he patted Bo's shoulder for a second.

Bo sighed, knowing that Tyler was just as scared as he was. But, Bo had to give Tyler credit, because he was great at hiding his fear.

"When's the operation?" Tyler asked.

"Two days. I'm takin' ya in tomorrow so them docs can put a shunt int'a yer brain to releave the pressure." Bo said.

"I know what a shunt is. I've had it before." Tyler said, not wanting Bo to go any further with his explanation.

With a somewhat depressed sigh, Tyler sat back in the backseat and looked down at the floor.

Bo, feeling sorry for his son, suddenly had a brilliant beyond brillant idea.

"Hey Ty, how about after yer surgery, I get you somethin' special. Would ya like that?" Bo asked.

"Somethin' special? Like what?" Tyler asked, curious to know what Bo was talking about.

"How 'bout a puppy?" Bo asked.

Tyler blinked several times at Bo's offer to buy him a puppy. He had never had a dog before, even though he had bugged Kyle for one, but after a fairly strong beating for nagging, Tyler had given up. Now to be offered another chance at having or owning a puppy, it was like a dream come true!

"Y..you mean it?" Tyler asked.

"Sure do! After the doc's release ya, I'll take ya straight to the Atlanta pound." Bo said with a smile.

"Don't Hazzard have a pound?"

"Yeah, but, it shut down two years ago." Bo replied.

Smiling, Tyler leaned forward and hugged Bo tightly as he said, "Thanks dad. I've always wanted a dog."

"Every kid should have a dog." Bo replied as he returned Ty's hug.

Bo watched as Tyler suppressed another yawn, and blinked tiredly.

He looked outside and saw that the sun was setting, so he said, "Best get you home an into bed. We got a long week ahead."

Next, Bo reached over and honked the General's horn. The clear notes of Dixie filled the air, and not two seconds later, Luke slipped in to the car and turned to face his cousin.

"You two ready to hit the road?" He asked.

"Yep, let's go home." Bo said, with a nod of his head. He glanced back in the backseat, but saw that Tyler had already fallen asleep.

Facing front, Bo sighed and began to get himself mentaly prepared for the coming operation and Ty's post-op care.


	2. Rush to the Hospital

Past Regrets Chapter 2

The next day, Bo and Luke rose first and got busy with the chores.

Normally they would start work at 9:00 a.m., but since Bo and Tyler had to be at the hospital at 10:00 a.m., Bo and Luke had to have the chores done early, so at 6:30 a.m. they were up and hard at work.

At 8:30 a.m. everything was done. Bo and Luke walked in to the house to be greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Bo smiled as he sniffed the air.

"Ahh, bacon an' pancakes. My favorite!" Bo said.

"Everything's yer favorite, Bo." Luke replied as he gave Bo a look.

"Cute." Bo said with a roll of his eyes as he went to the spare room and knocked on the door.

"Ty, come on buddy. Time to wake up."

When Bo didn't get a reply, he opened the door and peeked in to the room.

Tyler was holding a pillow over his head to drown out the noise and hopefully get a few more winks of sleep.

With a slight chuckle, Bo walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Tyler's back, causing the twelve year old to jump and hastly turn to face Bo.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta startle you Ty, but, it's time to get up an have breakfast. We gotta leave soon." Bo said.

Tyler grunted as he sat up and sniffed the air.

He smelled the food, but that only made him slightly queasy, rather than hungry.

"I ain't hungry, dad." Tyler said as he looked up at Bo, with blue eyes shining.

"Ty, Dr. Kim said ya have to eat somethin'. You could get sick if ya don't eat somethin'." Bo reminded him.

Tyler nodded his head and said, "Maybe a glass of milk, but I don't think I could stomach anything else."

Bo smiled and patted Tyler's back before he stood up and left the room.

Sighing, Tyler threw back the warm blanket and stood up.

He blinked several times and watched as the room seemed to almost ripple around him.

His vision would get hazy, and then clear, and sometimes the objects in his line of sight would almost seem to ripple, like the ripples on a lake when a stone skips across it.

Reaching over, Tyler grabbed his jeans and fumbled with the button for several minutes, before he finally got it.

Next he grabbed a clean shirt and slipped in to it. Not having to fumble with the buttons, Tyler walked forward and nearly ran in to the door, but he stopped when his foot hit the door.

Backing up, Tyler ran in to the door frame, and hissed in pain for a second.

He stood there for a second, trying to get his bearings, before he set off for the kitchen, or what he hoped was the kitchen.

The chatter of the Dukes was unusually loud to his ears, making them hurt really bad. The smell of the food made his stomach churn, and the lights, lighting up the farm, hurt his eyes badly.

Daisy, who was sitting facing the hallway, looked up when she saw Tyler approaching.

"Hey hon', how'd you sleep?" She asked the newest addition to the family.

Hearing Daisy speak, Bo and Luke turned in their seats to watch Tyler.

Tyler grimaced as he put his hands over his ears, but threw his internal balance off, causing him to stumble sideways and bang in to the couch.

Scrunching his eyebrows, Bo rose up from his chair. "Ty, you alright?" He asked.

Tyler didn't reply, he just backed away from the couch and stumbled again before he fell, not having the energy to stand any longer.

Bo rushed towards him and just managed to catch him before Tyler hit the floor.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Bo asked in a frightened voice. When all Tyler did was grimace and hold his hands over his ears, Bo looked up at his cousin's and uncle with a frightened look on his face.

"Well, don't jus sit there Bo, let's get em' to the hospital." Luke said hurridly as he helped Bo get Tyler off the floor.

Daisy stepped up and carefully wrapped a blanket around Tyler, before Bo rushed his son out to the General, where Luke was already waiting.

Bo passed Tyler to Luke, before he climbed in to the General. Luke passed Tyler back to Bo, before he gunned the General, shooting forward, down the small driveway and on to the open road.

Tyler moaned as he rubbed his left ear slightly. "Don't feel good." He moaned as he shut his eyes painfully.

"It's gonna be alright Ty. We'll be at the hospital soon." Bo replied as he held Tyler close, praying that Luke and the General would hurry.

The General was the fastest car in all of Georgia, but with a child's life at stake, the General, in Bo's opinion, seemed to drag along.

Finally, after ten minutes, Luke pulled to a stop outside the hospital. In no time, Bo was out of the General, with Tyler still in his arms.

Rushing in to the hospital, Bo rushed in through the emergency entrance, never stopping till he was at the admittance desk.

"My son need's ta see a doctor." Bo said hurridly.

The nurse at the desk looked up at him, before she glanced at Tyler.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

Bo nodded his head as he said, "Yes, at 10:00 a.m."

Since it was only 9:20 a.m., the nurse didn't seem to concerned.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied as she penciled Tyler's name in.

Sighing, Bo carried Tyler over to a row of chairs and sat down, laying Tyler across his lap.

Minutes went by with no doctor in sight. Bo was about ready to go nag the nurse again, when Tyler chose that moment to sit up.

Bo watched his son as he leaned over and threw up what little had been in his stomach, right on to the clean floor.

The nurse, hearing and seeing Tyler throw up on the floor, went over to clean it up.

As she worked, she glanced up at Tyler, who was leaning against Bo's chest.

Seeing something odd, she took out her pen light and shined it in Tyler's eyes. Her suspicions confirmed, she looked to Bo and said, "I'll get a doctor, right away."

Bo watched the nurse walk down the hall and in to a room. A minute later the nurse walked back out, followed by a doctor and a gurney.

The doctor knelt down on the floor and looked at Tyler. He checked the boy's color and response time before he checked Ty's pupils. Seeing what the nurse saw, the doctor took Ty from Bo and placed him on the gurney.

The orderlies then pushed the gurney down the hall and in to an exam room, with Bo and the doctor following close behind.

Once in the exam room, the doctor set Tyler up and said, "Ok Tyler, I want you to put your arm out, touch the tip of your nose with your finger, and then back out again."

Tyler raised his arm and then weakly drew his index finger towards his nose, but instead of touching his nose, his index finger went past the side of his head.

"Ok, that's ok. Try it again." The doctor said.

Tyler did and got the exact same results.

Bo looked from the doctor, to his son, and back.

"Ok, I need you to do one more thing Ty." The doctor said before he helped Tyler up off the gurney.

"Tired." Tyler muttered as he moaned a little.

The doctor nodded his head, already suspecting this.

"Jus' one more thing Ty, and then you can rest. I promise." He said, before he pointed out a dark, yellow line on the floor.

"Ok, see this line on the floor? I want you to walk along the line, placing one foot in front of the other."

Tyler looked at the line before he began to walk. His first two steps were ok, but on his third step, his foot bent in and caused him to stumble and cross the line.

Bo, who was waiting at the end of the line, saw the look on Tyler's face, and caught his son before he stumbled.

"Ok, I've seen what I need to see. I'm going to order another brain scan." The doctor said before he patted Tyler on the back and left the room.

Swallowing his fear, Bo placed Tyler back on the gurney as the orderlies reentered the room and pushed Tyler out of the room.

Knowing he couldn't go with them, Bo sadly went to the waiting room to wait.


	3. Surgery

Past Regrets Chapter 3

Bo sighed and looked up and down the halls. It had been an hour at least since the doctor's had preformed the brain scan, and as of yet, no one had told him anything.

Bo suspected that the problem was with the brain tumer, but he hoped that that wasn't the case.

Looking back down the hall, Bo saw the doctor who had examined Tyler, leave a dark room and start to walk towards him.

Rising, Bo met the doctor half way, with a look of worry on his face.

"It's the tumer, isn't it?" Bo asked the doctor, the second he was right in front of him.

"Follow me." The doctor said, leading Bo back in to the darkened room.

Once the door shut behind them, the doctor showed Bo the results of Tyler's brain scan.

The tumer could clearly be seen, right near the back and side of Tyler's brain.

"There's no easy way to say this but...the tumer's on the move again." The doctor said as he pointed out the specifics to Bo.

"Can'tcha operate now?" Bo asked, swallowing the bile in the back of his throat as he looked at the doctor.

The young doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Tyler's far to weak. If we were to operate now there'd be no way he could survive."

Bo shut his eyes and let out a small gasp of sorrow as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

To lose his son so soon after getting him...Bo just couldn't accept that.

"You gotta do somethin'! Ya can't jus' let him die!" Bo said, nearly begging the doctor for other answers.

The doctor, seeing the desperation in Bo's eyes, sighed deeply, before he glanced back at the scans.

"If Tyler gains strength we may be able to operate on Wednesday, but with the tumer still growing, I doubt that he would last that long." The doctor said.

"You don't know Tyler, doc. My son ain't a quitter. He'll make it." Bo said as confidently as he could.

The doctor nodded his head slightly, before he showed Bo out of the room.

"If you wish to see Tyler, he is in room #51, but, don't expect to much from him. His condition is deteriorating rapidly."

Bo nodded his head before he went down the hall, scanning the numbers on the side of the doors.

Tears blinded him, forcing him to wipe them away before he could read the numbers on the doors.

Finally, before greif could wholly overcome him, Bo found the room he was looking for. Sniffling slightly, Bo raised a shaky hand and pushed the wooden door open, and entered the room.

Tyler was lying on a bed with an airmask over his face, and at least 4 IV's in his arms.

His skin was very pale, and his eyes looked like they were almost sunken in to his face a little.

Slowly, Bo sat down in a chair across from Tyler's bed, before he reached out and took his son's limp, pale looking hand and held it.

"I can't stand seein' ya like this Ty. Ya gotta get well." Bo whispered, feeling the tears falling.

He looked at the hand he held. So small compaired to his hands, but Bo knew that the hand he held was destined to do greater things. This just couldn't be Tyler's last week on Earth...it just couldn't be!

"Remember what I promised ya yesterday? The moment you get out'a here, I'll buy you a puppy, but I can't do that till' you get better Ty. Come on now, I know you can get better." Bo said as he sniffled back the tears.

Slowly the cold fingers curled around his, and Tyler's eyes slowly opened.

Bo smiled as he reached up and brushed Tyler's short hair back a little way's.

Tyler offered Bo a small smile as he fought to keep his tired eyes open.

"O..k?" Tyler whispered from behind his airmask.

"I'll be ok, once you get out'a here." Bo replied truthfully.

"What...doc...say?" Tyler whispered.

Bo swallowed and desided to tell Tyler the truth.

"They said that yer dyin', but I know you can beat this Ty'. Don't make me out ta be a liar." Bo said.

Tyler gave a small smile as he whispered, "Do...best."

"That's all I can ask of ya." Bo replied softly as he watched Tyler fall back to sleep.

-------------------------

The day and night slowly passed, without Tyler regaining consciousness. The good thing was, his condition stopped deteriorating, but it didn't start improving either.

At 7:00 a.m. Bo had a talk with Dr. Kim, who had come in to check on Tyler.

"Doctor. I want ya to operate on Tyler...today!" Bo said.

"Sir, he's far to.." Dr. Kim began.

"Don't tell me that! I know Ty'll make it through." Bo shot back, inturrupting the doctor before she could finish her sentance.

Dr. Kim sighed and said, "Sir. If we take your son to surgery now, he will die."

"No he won't doc. I know he won't." Bo replied, keeping the look on his face that everyone knew so well.

Dr. Kim finally relented and agreed to do it, but she made Bo promise that if Tyler did die, he wouldn't hold her responsible.

At 9:00 a.m. the surgery began.

Luke, Daisy and Jesse arrived five minutes later, to help support Bo, who was just going stir crazy with worry.

Twenty minutes in to the surgery, Bo started pacing the floor, and it took a good, solid threat from Luke to get him to sit down.

Daisy put a hand on Bo's shoulder, causing the blond haired Duke boy to look at her.

"Bo, Tyler's gonna pull through. You'll see." She said confidently.

Bo only nodded his head,wishing he could believe that, but just not being able to.

He knew that what Daisy had told him, was almost the exact same spiel he had told Tyler, but Bo hadn't really believed what he had told his son.

Now, all he had to rely on was his family's faith in the doctor's.

"But Daisy, even if Ty survives this...the tumer could come back!" Bo said sadly.

"You don't know that Bo, an I don't know that. All we can do is pray that it don't come back." Daisy replied as she leaned over and hugged her baby cousin, comforting him as he buried his face on her shoulder and cried.

-------------------

Four hours later, Dr. Kim stepped out in to the hallway, still wearing her scrubs. She rubber her slightly sore neck as she looked in the waiting room.

She immediatly saw the Dukes. Luke had one hand of support on Bo's shoulder, and Daisy also had a hand of support on Bo's shoulder.

Bo looked like a nervous wreck, with red rimmed eyes, and a rumpled shirt. Jesse was sitting right beside Daisy, looking at a magazine, listening to Luke and Daisy talk to Bo.

Sighing, Dr. Kim approached them, with hands in her pockets.

As one, the Duke's rose to face her as she stopped in front of them.

"How is he? How's ma son?" Bo asked, almost suspecting the worst.

"He's alive, that's the most important thing." Dr. Kim said.

At hearing this, the Duke's released a breath that they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"Will he be alright?" Luke asked.

"We're not sure yet. Today is still touch and go." Dr. Kim replied.

Bo looked down before he nodded his head. "Thank ya, ma'am." He said softly.

Dr. Kim nodded her head and offered Bo a small smile.

"He's still in post-op, so a nurse will come and get you, when you can see him." Dr. Kim said.

With that said, Dr. Kim turned and walked off to allow the Duke's some space to breathe.

Once the doctor was gone, Luke patted Bo's shoulder, while Daisy said, "Told ya he'd be alright."

Bo offered his cousin a genuine smile before he glanced back down the hallway.

_'That's one hurtle passed. Are there any more suprises comin' our way?'_ He thought as he sat back down, with Luke and Daisy sitting on either side of him.


	4. Poisoned

Past Regrets Chapter 4

The days slowly passed for Bo as he remained at the hospital, never once leaving Tyler's side.

Tyler, for the most part, was getting stronger and he was already starting to get antsy about leaving the hospital.

A time or two he had even tried to sneak out, but Bo had always found him and escorted back to his room.

Now Tyler sat in an upright position, watching a boring television program, while Bo was outside of the room talking with Dr. Kim.

Yawning, Tyler turned his attention away from the tv, and settled it on the tray of 'food' that was by his side.

In a small bowl was something white and gloppy that sort of looked like oatmeal, though one couldn't be sure of that.

The glass beside the bowl had contained milk, which Tyler had greedily drunk down the moment the tray had first been placed down beside him, which had now been over an hour ago.

Reaching over, Tyler touched the 'oatmeal' with his index finger. Drawing his finger back, Tyler saw that some of the 'oatmeal' had actually stuck to his hand!

Grimacing in disgust, Tyler picked the bowl up and got a big hunk of it on the spoon that was in the bowl.

Out of sheer bordom, Tyler threw the oatmeal hunk at the door and watched as it smacked, and stuck to the door!

Quickly, Tyler put the bowl down and looked away from the oatmeal, having already lost what was left of his appetite.

Bo, who had just finished talking with Dr. Kim, started to reenter the room, but stopped when he saw a nurse pushing a cart full of empty tray's. He watched as the nurse stopped and entered Tyler's room, wearing a semi frown on her face.

After waiting several seconds, Bo walked the few feet over to the door and was about to open it when he heard a shrieking sound, and seconds later the nurse walked out wearing bits and pieces of 'oatmeal' in her hair and on her uniform.

Stifling a laugh, Bo entered the room and saw Tyler sitting up in his bed, breathing hard.

"You ok Ty?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm jus' peachy." Tyler replied with a sigh as he forced himself to calm down a little.

He glanced up at Bo who had taken a good look around the room. It was for the most part spotless, except for a few small clumps of 'oatmeal' here and there.

"What was with the oatmeal covered nurse?" Bo asked.

"She was tryin' to force feed that glop ta me, so I jus' let her have it!" Tyler replied with a small chuckle as he showed Bo the plastic spoon that had been in the bowl.

"So when do I get out'a here?" Tyler asked.

"Doc's said tomorrow." Bo replied as he patted Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler nodded his head, greatful that he would be able to get out of there soon.

Meanwhile the nurse who had to walk down the halls of the hospital, covered in oatmeal, soon became the laughing stock of all the doctors and Med students around.

Since she was new there, she didn't fully grasp how bad hospital food was. All she knew was that she was angry at the child, and she swore to herself that she would get revenge for her embarresment.

Sullenly she entered the ladies room and cleaned off her uniform before continuing her rounds, which was just delivering more bad food to other patients up and down the hallowed halls of the hospital.

-------------

The day slowly passed with Bo and Tyler chatting about this or that. One doctor and several nurses kept coming in to check on Tyler, and after the fifth time, Tyler was getting just a little fed up with it.

He began to push the doctor's away when they tried to take his BP again, and only a stern look from Bo would make him stop.

Now, however at 12:00 AM, Bo was fast asleep in the chair, and Tyler was laying in the bed, still wide awake.

He was glad that he was going home in the morning, but he wished that the morning light would come so he could get out of the hospital.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was still several hours before he would be released.

Heaving a small sigh, Tyler sat up and carefully removed his IV's, before switching off the EKG machine that was monitoring him.

Smoothly he slipped out of bed and creeped over to the door before stopping and looking back at Bo, who was still sleeping soundly in the chair.

A smile crept over Tyler's face as he slowly opened the door and slipped out of the room, carefully and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Now that he was out of the room, Tyler glanced both ways before he headed off down the hall, going straight for several feet before he turned right and headed for the small nurses lounge which was sure to be mostly empty at this time of night.

As Tyler walked past a room, the nurse whom Tyler had embarressed earlier yesterday morning, opened the door and scowled at him as he passed.

Tyler, intent on finding some good food, didn't see the nurse as she opened the door.

Lisa walked out of the room and shut the door, before scowling at Tyler again. That boy had made her the laughing stock of the nurses who worked in the hospital, and Lisa wanted revenge.

She knew that coating Tyler in a bowl of sticky oatmeal wasn't going to be enough. She had to make sure that that little boy was going to pay dearly for her humiliation, and she had an idea on just how to do it.

With a smile on her face, Lisa headed for the supply room to get a certain 'medicine' that was sure to make Tyler Duke pay for what he did.

---------------------------------

Sighing, Tyler entered the nurses lounge and went straight to the vending machines that were off in a corner.

After looking at the selection of junk food and coke, Tyler turned around and went to a cabinet which held different sized keys for various doors and offices that were in the hospital.

Glancing at several keys, Tyler chose two, knowing that they were the ones to unlock the vending machines, and sure enough, after finding the small lock, Tyler easily fit the key into the slot and turned it, opening up the glass door of the vending machine.

A small alarm sounded, but within seconds Tyler had disabled it by pulling out several wires.

Smiling, Tyler looked down at all the food he had to choose from. Swiftly he took several bags of chips and a few chocolate bars, before shutting and relocking the vending machine.

Taking his horde over to a table, Tyler dumped everything on to the table, before he sat down, suddenly very drained from the work.

He knew that he shouldn't be moving around so much so soon after his little operation, but he felt that he needed to get up and move around or he'd go crazy with bordom.

Now, however with all of the food on the table staring at him, Tyler suddenly became very hungry and ripped open the first bag of chips and started chowing down. He was completly unaware of Lisa standing just outside the door to the nurses lounge, watching him intently.

----------------

Lisa watched Tyler chow down on food for several minutes, before she turned away and hid herself as she reached in to the pocket of her lab coat and withdrew on syringe filled with a murky yellowish substance. Tapping the syringe with her index finger, Lisa watched the stuff swirl around in the syringe for a second, before stopping.

Glancing back, Lisa watched Tyler as he picked up all of the wrappers and disposited them in the trash before heading out of the lounge.

Knowing she had to act fast, Lisa positioned herself against the wall and waited for Tyler to walk past her, before she started to tail him.

Quickening her footsteps, Lisa drew up right along side the boy.

"What are you doing out of bed, young man?" She asked him bluntly as Tyler nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing her.

"Well..I was...I mean...Well, ya see..." Tyler said, fumbling over his words as he tried to think of a good excuse as to why he was out of bed.

Tyler was trying to think of an excuse, any excuse really that he wasn't watching what Lisa was doing. He didn't see her stick her hand in to her lab coat and pull out a syringe, nor did he see the gleam in her eye, but what he did see was her lunge for his hand.

Tyler scrunched up his eyebrows and Lisa's hand locked on to his wrist in a hard manner.

"What're ya doing?" Tyler asked as he tried to jerk his arm away, but to no avail.

Lisa growled and jerked Tyler closer to her, before she wrapped her other arm around his body, and her hand around his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"What am I doin'? Well, I'm jus' payin' you back for the humiliation you caused me yesterday. What goes around, comes around." She smirked as she plunged the syringe into Tyler's left shoulder.

Tyler screamed in to her hand and struggled to get away, but Lisa only tightened her grip as she pressed the plunger down and watched with satisfaction as the liquid slowly entered Tyler's system.

For his part, Tyler grimaced as the liquid burned the inside of his arm as it began it's little trek inside his body.

Now, with her little mission complete, Lisa jerked the needle out of Tyler's arm and simply let him go, not even watching as Tyler fell to the floor crying because his arm hurt so much.

--------------------

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was a little different, and that normal nurses would never do anything to hurt their patients, but this nurse is not a normal nurse, so keep that in mind.

Also, please R&R people, I need to know what you think of this.


	5. Pills

Past Regrets Chapter 5

After falling to the floor with tears running down his face, Tyler watched as Lisa walked off with a slight spring to her step.

Slowly, using his 'good' arm, Tyler wiped the tears away and looked around. Having a feeling that his whimpers and crying would bring a horde of doctors to his location before long, Tyler made his decision.

Carefully he rose up and headed back down the hall, not paying attention to anyone or anything. By the time he reached the door to his room, all of the wetness from his tears had dried, and the only evidence on his face, that he had been crying, were his bloodshot eyes.

Looking down, Tyler carefully raised the loose sleeve on his hospital gown and surveyed the damage done by the syringe.

There was a huge bruise right around the location of where the needle had penetrated the skin, but that was it. Biting his lip when a wave of pain washed through his arm, Tyler forced a whimper to die in his throat as he pushed open the door and quietly entered the room.

Looking towards his bed, he saw that Bo was still dozing in the chair.

_'Thank you, Lord.'_ Tyler thought, not really in the mood to explain to Bo what had happened.

He knew what Bo would do. Bo would, by all means, hunt down that evil nurse and give her a piece of his mind, and hopefully get her fired from her job, and make sure that she didn't get a job in Hazzard again.

Tyler knew that Lisa deserved it, but, Tyler decided that if he didn't get sick because of what Lisa had given him, then there was no need for Bo to know what Lisa had done to Tyler.

Sighing, Tyler kept his sore arm close to him as he crawled back in to his bed and laid down, covering himself up with the sheets as he shivered in the suddenly cold room.

Gulping, Tyler curled himself in to a ball to try and warm up, but nothing seemed to help; he just kept shivering.

Minutes turned in to hours, and at 7:30 AM, the sun rose up high in the sky, blanketing the hospital in a bright, warm glow.

The sun shining on his hair woke up the blond headed Duke boy, who quickly yawned and stretched out his aching muscles.

Glancing at the bed, he saw that his son was awake, but what he didn't notice was that Tyler seemed to be shaking or shivering slightly.

"Morning Ty. How are ya feelin'?" Bo asked as he leaned forward and put a hand on Tyler's blanket covered shoulder.

Only then did Bo feel his son shaking under his hand. Scrunching up his eyebrows, Bo rose and sat down beside Tyler, pulling his son closer to him.

"Tyler, what's wrong son?" Bo asked, trying to get Ty to respond in some way.

A hitched breath came from the boy as he whispered through chattering teeth, "S..ss...so..c...cold."

At hearing this, Bo wrapped his arms around his son and used his own body heat to try and warm Tyler up.

After several minutes of rubbing Tyler's back to try and get the blood flowing, Bo looked down and asked, "That better?"

"K..kinda." Tyler replied as he tried to snuggle up closer to Bo.

Bo picked Tyler up and carefully placed the boy on his lap, before he wrapped the blanket around the boy, and continued to rub his shoulders.

After several minutes Tyler stopped shivering, but that was only because he was trying really hard not to whimper in pain.

Every time that's Bo's strong hand ran itself over his bruised shoulder, pain would lance through Tyler's arm, causing tears to nearly spring into his eyes.

When Tyler stopped shivering, Bo stopped rubbing and looked down at his son just in time to see one lone tear streak down the boy's face.

"Ty, what's wrong buddy? Talk to me." John said, tightening his hold on his son, in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Gulping, Tyler knew that the only way to get relief from the pain in his arm would be to confess what had happened.

"M...my left shoulder hurts...bad." He muttered as he closed his eyes against another wave of pain as it again swept through his arm.

Curious, Bo lowered the blanket, and then raised the loose sleeve and nearly gasped when he saw the size of the bruise on his son's arm.

A million different senerios ran through Bo's mind as he tried to think of how Tyler had gotten the bruise.

"What'd you do?" Bo asked as he looked the dark bruise over.

"I...I was hungry, so I snuck out'a the room..." Tyler began slowly.

He paused, trying to think of how to explain to Bo what had happened, when Bo said, "And you banged your arm?"

Shaking his head, Tyler said, "The nurse who I had thrown yesterday's breakfast at, she...she grabbed me and..injected me with somethin'."

"What?!" Bo said disbelievingly as he stared at his son.

Slowly Tyler nodded his head and continued on with his story. "When I got back here, I began to feel really cold. I really didn't think anything of it till I couldn't get warm. Then next thing I know you're awake an' askin' if I'm ok."

"Oh Tyler, why didn'tcha say anything earlier?" Bo asked.

"I..." Tyler's reason died in his throat as his mind went blank. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I thought you'd be mad at me."

Smiling, Bo shook his head and hugged Tyler as he said, "I could never be truly mad at you, son."

Those words caused Tyler to smile and hug Bo even tighter.

Finally after several minutes of waiting, a doctor finally came in and checked Ty's vitals, before asking him a bunch of questions.

"How do you feel today, son?" The doctor asked as he glanced down at the clipboard in his hands.

"Better." Tyler lied. He still felt cold, but he didn't want to stay in the hospital another 24 hours. Glancing at Bo, he prayed that Bo wouldn't mention what had happened last night, to the doctor.

When Bo only gave a small nod of his head, Tyler gulped and focused his attention on the doctor.

Silently Tyler watched as the doctor took out his stethascope and listened to Tyler's heartbeat before writing it down in his chart.

"Can I go home today?" Tyler asked when the doctor had finally put his pen back in his lab coat pocket.

The doctor looked at Tyler and nodded his head. "I don't see a reason to keep you any longer." He replied.

Tyler smiled and cheered as the doctor pointed to the small closet at the end of the room.

"Your clothes are in there." He said simply before he rose up and left the room.

Once he was gone, Bo ruffled Tyler's hair as Tyler rose up and went to the closet to grab his clothes.

"Well, I'm gonna go sign you out." Bo said, pointing to the door while Tyler grabbed the sack full of his clothes before closing the closet door.

"Kay dad." Tyler replied as Bo left the room.

Finally alone, Tyler sighed in relief. Quickly he slipped in to his street clothes and left the room. He headed towards the admittance desk where he knew his father would be, when he saw something that made him stop.

It was a cart full of small cups, and in those cups were little white pills.

Tyler knew that most of them were sleeping pills, but there were a few others that were drugs, plain and simple.

Tyler eyed the drugs with a little bit of lust as he thought back to the time when he had been 5 years old.

He had been standing on Kyle's bed, jumping up and down on it, when he had accidently clipped a small, metal box, causing it to tumble down to the floor.

The box's lid had opened, and a bottle of pills had rolled out.

Curious as always, Tyler had jumped off the bed, leaned down and picked up the bottle of pills.

Glancing at the bottle, Tyler grasped the cap and popped it off without to much of a problem.

Then, he turned the bottle upside down and all of the pills spilled out on to the floor.

Dropping the bottle, Tyler bent down and picked up one single pill and popped it into his mouth, chewing it up before he swallowed it.

At the bitter taste, Tyler went in to the kitchen and asked his dad for a drink, to which Kyle had grumbled, but had given Tyler a small glass of water.

After drinking the water down, Tyler felt the pill give him a little 'buzz' that he liked. It made him feel good, and invincible, so every day after that, Tyler had begun to swipe one single pill from his father's stash.

Of course Tyler had tried to quit but had been unable to.

Now with so many pills staring him right in the face, Tyler couldn't resist the temptation.

Swiftly he snuck two pills out of a cup and pocketed them before he continued on his way to the admittance desk where he knew his father Bo, would be waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yea! Something new!

The little side story about the drugs is totally new! It was never a part of the original IM RP. I really don't know what prompted me to put it in, but I think it'll make a good little side story in addition to everything else that's going to happen.


	6. Deni

Past Regrets Chapter 6

Tyler rounded the corner and saw Bo leaning against the admittance desk, looking a piece of paper over, before handing it to the nurse, who smiled at him as she took it.

Pasting a smile to his face, Tyler walked up and stopped right beside his father.

"I'm ready to go!" He announced happily as Bo turned to face him.

"Great! Everything's all filled out!" Bo replied as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and walked out of the hospital.

Side by side they headed for the General and climbed in to the powerful stockcar, which was nice and warm since it had been sitting outside for days now.

Starting up the powerful car, Bo put it in to gear before roaring away from the hospital and on to the dirt roads of Hazzard.

Leaning his head out the window, Tyler breathed in the fresh Hazzard air as his young eyes watched the scenery passing by.

"Just gotta make a quick stop." Bo said as he turned down a side road that led to the outskirts of Hazzard.

"Where we goin'?" Tyler asked as he looked at his father questioningly.

"The pound." Was all Bo would say in reply as he floored the accelerator to make the General fly in to the air when it hit the small bump in the road.

The General flew through the air and landed gracefully a few feet away.

Bo looked over at Tyler, with a big grin on his face. Tyler however, only offered a small half smile as a response before he stared out the window, his mind obviously on other matters.

Finally Bo pulled to a stop outside the pound and climbed out of the General, while Tyler followed suit.

Side by side they entered the pound which just happened to be _just_ outside of Hazzard County, since Hazzard's own pound had closed down thanks to the greedy Boss Hogg.

Walking to the small desk, they saw one lady writing something down on a piece of paper. Looking up she smiled at Bo and Tyler before giving them her undivided attention.

"How may I help you?" She asked them.

"My son is lookin' to buy a puppy." Bo supplied as he put an arm on Ty's shoulder.

The lady gave Tyler an extra smile as she stood up and rounded the desk, motioning for Bo and Tyler to follow her.

"We have a lot of puppies that have come in recently." She said before she stopped at a door and smiled as she pushed it open.

As Bo and Tyler entered the room, the barking and yipping of small puppies filled the air as the animals saw them.

"Go on Ty, you can pick whichever one you want." Bo said as he lightly pushed Tyler forward.  
Finally an honest to goodness smile came over Tyler as he looked in each cage, checking out all of the puppies.

As Bo watched Tyler move from cage to cage, he couldn't help but grin at his son's face, because Tyler had that 'kid in a candy store' gleam in his eyes.

After checking all of the cages, Tyler walked back to the third row and stopped at the fourth cage where a small beagle puppy sat whining his eyes out.

The beagle looked so small and helpless that Tyler really felt sorry for him, and he just knew that he had to save this little dog.

Turning to the paper that was stuck to the cage, Tyler looked it over to see if anyone had claimed the little puppy.

Not seeing any stickers of adoption, Tyler took the paper and held it up so his father could see it, before he walked out and back to the desk.

Looking up, the lady smiled at him and took the paper that Tyler offered.

"Ah, he's been here quite a long time." The lady said as she handed Tyler a few papers which he signed, just as Bo came out of the room with the puppy in his arms.

"How much?" He asked as he stopped by the desk and set the puppy down on the desk.

"The total cost comes to...$25.00." The lady said as she looked up from the papers.

Nodding Bo flipped out his wallet and pulled out $25.00 dollers, which he then handed to the lady.

Putting his wallet back in his pocket, Bo picked the puppy up again and handed it to Tyler, who now had a big grin on his face.

"Thanks dad!" He said happily as he turned and went outside with his puppy.

Bo smiled and took the copies of the forms from the lady, pocketed them, and then followed Tyler outside.

Walking over to the General, Bo noticed that Tyler was standing right beside it, with the puppy in his arms.

"Need me to take the little guy so's you can get in?" Bo asked.

Tyler nodded his head and handed the puppy to Bo as he quickly slid in to the General.

Turning, Tyler was about to take his puppy back, when the little guy up and licked Bo right on the lips!

Bo quickly turned his head and wiped his mouth off as he said, "Yuck! That was gross!"

Quickly Bo handed the little puppy back to Tyler, who was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"Way to go Deni!" Tyler said to the puppy, who then curled up in Tyler's lap.

Rolling his eyes, Bo walked around the car before jumping in the driver's seat and firing up the car.

After roaring away from the pound, Bo turned to his son and asked, "What'd you name em'?"

"Deni." Tyler replied with a small shrug as he ran a hand of the puppy's slick coat.

Bo nodded his head and turned his attention back to the open road.

Knowing that Luke and Daisy would have all of the other supplies, such as a dog coller, leash, water and food dish, a small bed and some food at home, Bo didn't have to worry about that.

"Now where to?" Tyler asked after a second.

"Home, unless you have someplace else ya need to go?" Bo asked, giving Tyler a small glance.

Shaking his head, Tyler said, "No, I'm ready to go home."

As Bo nodded his head, Tyler reached into his pocket and took out one of the two pills he had swiped.

Feining a yawn, Tyler popped the pill in to his mouth and quickly swallowed it.

He glanced over at Bo to see if he had noticed anything.

When Bo didn't object or give any indication that he had seen the pill, Tyler mentaly breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back in the seat and petted Deni as Bo took them back to the farm.

------------------------------

A/N: Yea! Another chapter.

For all of you to note, Deni is pronounced DenE.

Please R&R this chapter and let me know how I'm doing!


	7. Busted

Past Regrets Chapter 7

Bo pulled the General to a stop outside the farmhouse and turned to watch as Tyler climbed out.

Already on the porch watching them were Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Luke.

All three of them had smiles on their faces.

Climbing out of the car, Bo stuck close to Tyler as he made his way towards the rest of the Dukes, with Deni in hand.

Deni for his part didn't squirm as Tyler held him tightly. The pup just looked around with wonder and amazement at the new setting.

With a smile Daisy walked over to Tyler and said, "It's good to have you home, hon'."

"Thanks Daisy. I'm jus glad to be home!" Tyler replied with a smile of his own.

Opening the door, Uncle Jesse ushered everyone inside.

Tyler went first, then Daisy, Bo Uncle Jesse and finally Luke.

Once safely inside, Tyler bent down and released Deni, letting the pup run wild in the house.

Any other time, Jesse would have gotten on to Tyler about doing that, but since the boy had just arrived home from a dangerous operation, he supposed he could cut the boy a little slack.

Tyler went first to his room and flopped down on his bed. As he grabbed for a magazine, he listened to the Dukes talking about how good it was to have him home.

Almost immediately, upon hearing the concern in their voices, Tyler began to regret swiping the pills from the hospital. He had shown a moment of weakness, and temptation had gotten him.

Reaching in to his pocket, Tyler took out the pill and looked at it. The high he had gotten off the other pill was wearing off, and the normal yearning for more was coming over him.

Shaking his head, Tyler tore his gaze away from the pill and focused it on an empty pill bottle he had swiped from the kitchen a few days before he had gotten sick.

Getting up off his bed, Tyler walked over to the bottle, grabbed it quickly put the pill in the bottle before sealing it up and placing the bottle back on the bookshelf.

Sighing to himself, Tyler squared his shoulders and walked back out of his room to join his family.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Outside Tyler's window the crickets were chirping loudly, maybe a little too loudly, and that was why he couldn't sleep. Or was it the pill and the guilt he had? He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep.

Throwing back the covers, Tyler quickly threw on some jeans and a yellow shirt that Bo had given him, before grabbing his own pair of boots and slipping in to them.

He didn't know why, but Tyler could almost hear the call of the night beckoning to him, begging him to come out in to her midst.

The voice and lure was so strong in his heart that Tyler moved over to the window and silently opened it before slipping through and out in to the darkness of the night.

Turning, he shut the window again before slinking off, heading for the fields, not knowing what he would find there.

He had almost made it to the road when all of a sudden he heard a blast that was extremely loud to his ears. Whirling around, Tyler peered in to the gloom, trying to see the farmhouse, but all he could see was the darkness.

A cold feeling settled in his stomach as Tyler listened to the dying echo of the blast, and realized that it sounded more and more like a gunshot!

Fearing for his family, Tyler took off running back to the farmhouse as fast as his feet could carry him.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Bo sat bolt upright in his bed when he heard the gunshot.

It sounded so close, like whoever it was, was standing on the porch, but finding out who had fired the shot wasn't his first priority.

"Tyler!" Bo said, nearly in a panic as he threw off the covers, exposing his bare chest to the cold wind that permeated the room. However the cold didn't affect him as he dashed from his bedroom, down the hall and to his son's bedroom door.

Grabbing the door handle, Bo jerked the door open and flipped on the lights to discover that his son's bed was empty!

"Tyler!" Bo said as his eyes flew all around the room, searching for someone who was not there.

Bo shivered in the cold air and was about to go check outside when all of a sudden he heard a thunk, which sounded like the thunk those plastic pill bottles made when they were dropped.

Turning, Bo looked down at the floor and saw one such pill bottle right in front of the old book shelf which was crammed full of books that his Uncle Jesse had collected for years.

Walking over to the bookshelf, Bo bent down and picked up the bottle before reading the prescription.

"Luke Duke. Take one pill twice a day." Bo mumbled, before his eyes fell on the date. The bottle was dated two years ago, and yet there was still a pill left in the bottle!

Scrunching his eyebrows, Bo popped the top off the bottle and took the pill out before studying it closely.

This pill was white, and it had a trademark seal of an A on it. The pills Luke had taken two years ago were of a tan color and the trademark seal on them had been a P.

Bo put the pill to his mouth and quickly tasted it, before spitting it out.

"A painkiller? Why would Tyler have a painkiller?" Bo asked himself as he put the pill back in the bottle and put the top back on.

So many questions were running through his mind, so many scenarios.

The worst one that Bo could think of was that Tyler was using the pills as some sort of drug, just to get a fix.

Hoping that wasn't the case, Bo headed for the front door, intent on finding his son.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Tyler stopped on the porch of the farmhouse and looked down on the wooden floor.

There sat one gun gleaming in the pale moonlight, just waiting to be picked up.

Not thinking, Tyler reached down and picked up the gun before quickly pocketing it as the lights in the farmhouse flicked on and seconds later the front door opened and Jesse came out with his shotgun in his hand.

"Tyler? What're you doin' out here?" Jesse asked before he turned to see Bo and Luke coming outside.

Bo had a look of worry plastered all over his face, but that look only multiplied when he saw Tyler standing there on the porch.

Luke also looked worried, but he contained that question as he and everyone else waited for Tyler to answer.

"I..I couldn't sleep so I came out here to get some air." Tyler said.

"Hmm." Jesse said as before he unloaded his gun and addressed everyone by saying, "Come on, let's all go inside."

As everyone turned to go back in, Bo stopped Tyler as he tried to walk passed.

"Ty, we need to talk." Bo said simply, looking Tyler straight in the eye as he tried to gauge what his son was thinking.

"About what?" Tyler asked, having a slight feeling that he knew exactly what Bo wanted to know.

"A bottle of pills I found in your room." Bo said before he opened the front door and practically made Tyler precede him in to the farmhouse.

Once inside, Bo steering Ty over to the couch and told him to sit down, which Tyler did.

Bo then went back to his room and threw on a blue T-shirt before returning to the living room.

He chose a chair across from the couch and sat down before he showed Tyler the pill bottle that he had found.

"You want to explain to me why you have this in your room?" Bo asked, showing the lone pill to his son.

Tyler looked at the pill knowing that he was busted. His gut told him to come out with the truth, but his head told him not too.

"I..I..the doctor gave me some pills, but I didn't have a bottle to put em' in, so I swiped one when I got back here." Tyler lied, hoping that it was convincing enough to get his father off of his back.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, seeing the look on Tyler's face.

Tyler's face held that guilty look that Bo had come to recognize all to well. Tyler was hiding something, and Bo believed it was the truth.

"You're lying." Bo stated, crossing his arms and looking at his son with an angry look.

"I am not!" Tyler shot back, starting to get angry at being called a liar, even though Bo was right.

"I think you are. Now tell the truth. Where'd you get the pills?" Bo asked, trying to keep his voice civil, even though he wanted to start yelling.

"I am telling you the truth! It's yer own misguided fault if you don't believe it!" Tyler said, using words that his biological father, Kyle Gordon, had used before.

But the words that Tyler used only made Bo angrier.

"That's it young man, get to your room and don't come out until dinner time tomorrow!" Bo said, pointing down the hall with a slender finger.

Tyler looked at Bo with angry eyes as he stood up and walked down the hall.

He entered his room slamming the door behind him with such force that it rattled the rafters of the house.

Growling, Tyler locked his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed before he took the gun out of his pocket and sat there looking at it, admiring its gleaming surface.

Checking to make sure it was loaded; Tyler was surprised to find that all but one bullet was in the gun.

A smile came to Tyler's face as the sun began to rise outside.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

A/N: Alright, I know things in this chapter were pretty fast, but don't worry we've got a few more chapters to go. Also sorry that it took me so long to update. Writers block, but hopefully not anymore! Please R&R and let me know how I'm doing.


	8. Withdrawl

Past Regrets Chapter 8

Tyler sat on his bed looking from the gun, to the small clock and back. He was still very mad at Bo, and just wished that he could get out of his room and talk some sense in to that man!

In the other room he could hear Bo and Luke arguing over how Bo treated Tyler, and from what Tyler could hear, Bo was winning.

A smirk came to Tyler's face as he thought of an idea that in his mind would make Bo sorry that he had ever yelled at his son. Putting the gun back in his pocket, Tyler rose from his bed and crossed to the window.

Slowly Tyler flicked open the small latch and pushed the window open just wide enough that he could slip out, which he did.

Landing on the dew covered grass, Tyler took a few seconds to sniff the morning air as the sun finally hit the Duke farm, lighting up the trees and grass in an all to familiar morning glow.

He jerked his head down and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the screen door of the farmhouse open and then close.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Tyler looked to the left and he looked behind him, searching for someplace to run to before he was seen.

All he saw was an open field and an old fence off in the distance.

No matter which way he ran, he could be seen, at least until he got to the tree line on the edge of the Duke property.

Tyler's breathing picked up as he looked at the old, rotting fence that marked the edge of the Duke's farm. His mind and his gut told him to run, but he was shaking all over, suddenly to afraid to run, or even move.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

Tyler caught his breath and turned around to see Bo just stepping off the porch with his hands on his hips and an angry look on his face.

Gulping, Tyler looked away, towards the fence, and in his mind, safety, before he looked back at Bo, for just a second.

He didn't know how or why, but he suddenly felt himself moving, running away from the house, and away from Bo, who of course gave chase.

Tyler's breath kept coming in short gasps because he was so scared of Bo catching him, but he never slowed down.

Reaching the fence, Tyler literally jumped over it, before taking off again.

He felt the gun gigging him in the side, and reaching a hand in to his pocket, Tyler gripped the handle of the gun, not even feeling the trigger in his icy grip.

"TYLER, STOP!" Bo yelled from somewhere behind him.

Tyler looked behind him but couldn't see anything for the trees and bushes that surrounded him were very thick.

Not answering his father, Tyler kept running until the road before him came to a rocky end.

Looking around, all Tyler could see was water. Tons of it all flowing one way.

It was a small river, with a very strong current. Many Hazzard folks who had fallen in to this river had never made it out alive, especially when the water was up as high as it was.

Gulping, Tyler took out the gun he had and looked at it, not entirely sure what to do with it.

The sound of sticks cracking made him look up and over to see a very hot, sweaty and tired looking Bo Duke come running up the old path towards him.

"Ty..Tyler, ya gotta..gotta stop." Bo said, not wanting Ty to do something foolish.

"Like heck I do!" Tyler replied, actually raising the gun and pointing it at his father.

It was then that Bo actually noticed the gun.

He could tell it was cocked and loaded, which made it a dangerous firearm, especially in the hands of an emotional child such as Tyler.

"Ty, put the gun down. Let's talk about this." Bo said calmly, motioning towards the ground.

Tyler however shook his head as a few tears came to his eyes.

"No we can't, because you don't understand me and you never will!" Tyler shot back as he took a step back closer to the ledge, which was extremely wet and slippery from the water splashing up.

"Tyler..whatever's wrong..we can fix it!" Bo said as he kept his eyes on his son.

He noted the fact that if Tyler took as many as five steps back, he was sure to fall in to the river, and if that happened, Bo doubted that he could pull him out.

"You can't fix it! No one can fix it!" Tyler replied as two tears actually streaked down his face.

Bo didn't say anything, knowing that Tyler was going to explain everything in his emotional state.

"I'm a drug addict, ok?! My..when I was real young, I found my dad's stash of drugs. Curious as always, I couldn't help myself, and I took some. After that, I couldn't stop taking them. Even when I was in the hospital, my dad managed to slip me some so I wouldn't go crazy. I know he had his faults, and he could be a real jerk a lot of the time, but when it came time for my daily fix..I could always count on him. Then you guys showed up…the perfect family, and I had to play along when all I wanted was more drugs. But, I couldn't have them for so long that I almost got used to it, and then came the surgery, and when I was released and found the pills on that cart…I couldn't help myself." Tyler said through his tears.

"Tyler, we can get through this." Bo said as he took a step forward towards his son.

He was a little disappointed that Tyler couldn't show some self control, but he knew that drugs were a powerful thing and that once you've had some, you can't just say no to them, and Tyler had been hooked since he was only 5 years old.

"How? Every time I try to stop the urge is greater. I can't stop! I need them!" Tyler said as his gun hand began to shake.

It was then that Bo realized what was wrong with his son. It was withdrawl, and from the look of it, Tyler was suffering severely from the lack of drugs in his system.

"Tyler, come back with me. We'll…we'll get you more drugs, and with a doctor's help, we can wean you off of them." Bo said calmly as he raised a hand out towards his son.

Tyler, who looked like a royal mess both emotionally and physically, just looked at Bo with tear filled eyes.

He didn't say anything because he was too choked up to say anything.

"You really don't want to shoot me, do you?" Bo asked.

Finally, with his jaw quivering, Tyler lowered, uncocked and then dropped the gun.

He was quite in shock that he had even pointed the thing at Bo!

Slowly Tyler sank to his knees as the tears he couldn't stop finally started to fall.

Seconds passed before he felt two arms wrapping around him and holding him, and a voice telling him that it was going to be alright.

As Tyler cried his eyes out, mostly because of the withdrawl he was suffering from, Bo kept holding him, feeling really bad about how he had treated his son the previous night, but in Bo's defense, he didn't know about the pills or Tyler's addiction until a few minutes ago.

"Come on, let's get back to the farm and have Doc Appleby come an check you over." Bo said softly.

He saw Tyler's nod of approval before he helped his son to his feet.

They had just risen when the soft dirt around Bo's feet gave way and sent him stumbling back.

"Dad!" Tyler said as he made a grab for his father's hand, but by then it was too late.

Bo's foot slipped on the wet surface of the rocks and sent him tumbling in to the swift flowing current.


	9. Paralyzed

Past Regrets Chapter 9

Tyler watched his father being swept away for only one second. It took a second more for Tyler to spring in to action and dive in to the cold water after Bo.

From his vantage point, Ty could see that Bo was trying to keep his head above water, but between the current and the sharp rocks he kept banging in to, it just seemed to be a losing battle, and not only that, Ty knew that if he couldn't reach Bo soon, they both would be swept over the fast approaching waterfall.

Not caring how achy and slightly confused he felt inside, Tyler grit his teeth and dove under the water, working with the current so it practically shot him over towards Bo.

Finally after several seconds, Tyler brought his head up and gulped in a lot of air before he looked around for Bo.

He spotted the Duke boy just beyond arm's reach.

"Dad…m'coming, keep…keep yer head above water!" Tyler said as he kicked as hard as he could.

Reaching out, Tyler brushed then grabbed on to Bo's drenched yellow shirt and used that to pull him the last crucial inches forward before he locked on to Bo's arm.

"I got'cha!" Tyler said with relief as he now had a new objective. Look for a fallen tree, or a good, strong branch, strong enough that Bo could grab a hold of and pull himself out of the current, and hopefully out of the river.

"Tyler." Bo said in between coughs and gasps for breath. Raising a hand out of the water, Bo gestured towards a newly fallen tree by the side of the stream. Upon a visual inspection, Tyler guessed that the roots had corroded away over time and the tree had just toppled over fairly recently.

Already pretty exhausted from trying to keep them both afloat, Tyler managed to turn himself and Bo towards the tree, and more importantly the low branch sticking out over the water.

Propelling himself as fast as he could, Tyler managed to get them in line with the tree so all they had to do was wait for the current to carry them to it, which it did within seconds.

Quickly, Tyler forced Bo's arms forward and held on to the man as he clutched at the branch.

But just as Bo was putting his full weight on the branch, it snapped, sending them both back down in to the water, and the current.

The bad part was, Tyler had already lost his hold on Bo a few seconds before the limb had snapped, so he was already a little ways ahead of Bo as they headed for the waterfall.

Tyler, for his part tried to swim against the current and reach the shore, but by then the current was far to strong.

With one final gasp of air, Tyler managed to look behind him at his father before he was swept over the edge.

Bo followed a scant six seconds later and joined his son at the rocky bottom of the waterfall.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Luke was getting very worried about Bo. He should have been back by now, even if he hadn't caught up with the kid.

From the very beginning of the chase, from the moment Bo had shouted out, Luke had know that Tyler had been caught trying to escape.

Luke had bolted outside in time to see Bo give chase and follow the boy straight out of the Duke farmland.

Now, nearly an hour and a half later, Luke had a feeling that something had gone wrong, that one or both of them were in deep trouble.

'_I should go look for them. But didn't Bo say not to worry?'_ Luke thought as he rose up from the couch.

'_Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no…yes…no!'_ Luke kept telling himself. It was a battle of wills going on, with Luke's gut telling him to go looking, and his head telling him to stay put and wait.

Knowing Bo's almost reliability to get in trouble, Luke's gut finally won out.

Walking outside, Luke headed over to Dixie, since it could go places the General couldn't.

He slipped inside the jeep, started it up, and then went in search of Bo and Tyler.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Meanwhile, about a half mile from the waterfall, in the shallow waters floated two bodies.

Slowly the waters carried them down until they both washed up on shore, a few inches from each other.

By then Bo had woken up. The first thing he noticed was that he was not moving, the second thing he noticed was that he was more or less out of the water.

Rising up on his elbows, Bo looked down at himself and saw that his legs were still in the water.

'_Funny, I don't feel the water at all.'_ Bo thought as he tried to move his legs out of the water.

But when he tried to move his legs, nothing happened. They didn't move one single inch.

Starting to panic, Bo tried again and again with the same results.

'_Oh no…no! I can't be…'_ He thought to himself.

He didn't want to accept the fact that he was paralyzed, especially not now!

Remembering that there had been someone else with him, Bo looked to the right and saw the body of a boy laying just 12 inches away.

Scooting over on his hands, Bo managed to reach Tyler's side and gently shake his shoulder.

"Tyler, wake up. We need to get home." Bo said.

When Tyler didn't move or make any sound whatsoever, Bo began to get a little dismayed and frightened at the whole situation.

With a trembling hand, Bo shook Tyler's shoulder again.

"Come on Ty, please wake up. We gotta get home." Bo repeated.

Still Tyler didn't move or speak.

Finally with tears running down his face, Bo lowered his head and started to really bawl his eyes out because he thought that his son was dead, and that it had been his fault.

"BO!...TYLER!"

Bo raised his head and blinked past the tears as he looked up the ridge, trying to figure out who had spoken.

"BO! WHERE ARE YA?!"

"LUKE! M'DOWN HERE! WE NEED HELP!" Bo yelled back, finally recognizing the voice of his older cousin.

When Bo saw the face of his cousin, he was never more happy in his life.

With a forced smile on his face, Bo watched as Luke came down the small ridge and rushed over to his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I can't move my legs, but ya gotta help Tyler." Bo said as he, once again, touched Tyler's shoulder.

Reaching over, Luke checked for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when he felt one.

"Is…is he alive?" Bo asked.

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah he's alive. Listen, I'm gonna take him up and get him to Dixie, then I'm gonna come back for you. Then I'll take you both to the hospital." He said.

Bo nodded his head in agreement before he watched as Luke carefully picked Tyler up and carried him up the ridge to the jeep.


End file.
